


Unexpected

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers in Space
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-06
Updated: 2011-08-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 06:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/235107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos knows this isn't what TJ meant when he said become friends with Andros, but he's not going to say no either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Carlos was sure this wasn't what TJ had meant when he'd pulled them aside and encouraged them to do their best to make Andros feel more comfortable around them. Andros had no problems leading, but when he wasn't there was this tense hesitancy to his interactions with them. Carlos had opted for slowly working his way into their leader's personal space with the occasional slap on the back, or touch to the arm for emphasis. He wasn't exactly sure how that'd gotten him pushed up against a wall with Andros kissing him, but he was willing to go with it.


End file.
